Livin' La Vida Loca
by MimiMasquerade
Summary: One-Shot. She's got him right where she wants him. The more she moves, the more his eyes follow her and only her. She just might be a witch. Zutara


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, for if I did I'd be rich.

* * *

Livin' La Vida Loca

After attending the God-awful play, the gang decided to take part in a party on the beach of Ember Island (well most of them: two were dragged). Gathering around a nightly campfire they took part in dancing with the locals. They, being: Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Aang. The drums play an upbeat rhythm as the teens all prance around and twirl their partners.

Zuko sat grumpily next to an even grumpier Toph across the fire from the dance 'floor'. Scowling he watches everyone have fun and enjoying the

night, while it was still young. "This is so stupid." He mumbles out as he continues to mope. Toph crosses her arms and blows a rebellious piece of hair from her face, "You're telling me. I can't even see anything. The shifting of sand beneath my feet gives me a headache." She follows up by picking up a handful of sand and throwing it back down. "Well, at least you don't have to see them _oh so happy_." He scowls even more.

Gazing up toward the moon, he began to contemplate about his life and the current events. '_In two days we have to defeat my father to bring peace to the world. I will be…I'll be…Fire...Lord. What if I can't do it? What if I can't bring peace to the world? What if I screw everything up? Like I did with Uncle?'_ He runs his hands through his hair frustrated. '_NO! I can't think like that. I will become Fire Lord and I WILL be a great one; to his nation and his people.'_ Filled with determination he looks back to the dancers.

It was then that he spotted Sokka and Suki. Sokka had his arms wrapped around her as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. They are swaying too slowly to the beat, which lets Zuko know that they're lost in each other. He says something to her and she blushes and giggles. Their faces come closer slowly, until their lips are touching. Zuko looks away, feeling like was invading on their 'personal' time. '_If only Mai and I had that kind of passion for each other…well Mai anyway.'_ He starts to feel glum at where his train of thoughts had taken him. His unemotional girlfriend really knows how to make a guy feel wanted (sarcasm). He sighs dejectedly and looks back toward the dance 'floor'.

His heart temporarily stops. He has never been so compelled and entranced in all of his life. The Katara danced, closely to an excited Aang, swinging her hips and twirling gracefully amongst the crowd. '_Those hips…so…tantalizing.'_ He couldn't take his eyes away from her. His gaze started from her face, her eyes closed, down her neck toward her chest. It then traveled lowered down to her naval and then her hips. '_Does she even know what she's doing to me?' _His eyes then measured up and down to her legs. Long and curvy, like her torso, he concluded.

He went wide-eyed and gulped when her eyes opened, and stared straight at him, like she just _knew_ someone – he - was looking at her. Her cerulean blue eyes glowed with the moon shining down on her. She smirks at him and closes her eyes again. Lifting her arms up above her head she twirled around again so that her backside was facing him. He felt his pants tighten as she rocks her hips faster to the sound of the drum, his eyes glued to her form. Zuko feels as though his blood was at the same tempo as the beating drum. He feels it in his veins, his blood vessels ready to burst, his blood pounding in his ears. All his other senses are drowning out.

Katara spins around slowly so that he can view her front side. She sensually runs her left hand down the front of her; over her chest and down her middle. The other hand goes behind her neck to lift up her curly hair. She opens her eyes and the look she gives him is enough to send shivers down his spine. Her left hand goes to her thigh and lifts up her skirt a little, revealing the bronze skin hidden there. Zuko licks his lips in silent anticipation as to what's to come next. Her right hand goes along the side of her face and extends it toward him. He holds his breath. She uses one finger and curls it, gesturing him to come to her.

He gets up quickly, almost anxiously, and hurries across the distance. When he's close enough she turns back around and reaches up to put her arms around his neck. He instinctively wraps his arms around her waist. Zuko bends his head to down to smell her hair. He breathes in heavily and his eyes roll to the back of his head, '_Agni, she smells sooo…intoxicating.'_ He moves his body in sync with her body. He closes the gap between their bodies by grinding his hips against her rear and grips her hips to meet his. He realizes that they were all alone now, well it seems so in his mind anyway, just them and the drums.

Katara brings her left hand down to grab his, that's around her waist, to rest it on her thigh. She feels him stiffen and hears his breath hitch at the sudden movement. He hesitantly rubs her leg through the fabric and hears her gasp at the feel of it. She's starting to feel hot and feverish. The way his hands trail up and down her body was driving her to the edge. She blushes scarlet when his right '_Oh so right.' _hand grazed her breast and gave it a firm squeeze.

After he let go, she was highly disappointed at the lack of contact. She spun around surprising him and using this opening to kiss him fiercely. He immediately responded by deepening the kiss and tightening his hold on her. Lust clouded his every thought and action now. Slipping one hand past her waist and hips, he griped her bottom and gave it a light pinch. She gasped into his mouth which he took the opportunity to explore her mouth. Want and lust filled them both as they fought for dominance. She ran her finger through his hair and pulled his head closer down to her. They finally pulled away for much needed air after several minutes.

They were both panting now staring into each other's hazed over eyes. "_Katara…"_ the way he breathed her name and she shivered, his hot breath fanning her face. Something in his eyes was telling her something, but she was a little slow to process as to what it meant, _Let's get out of here._ She nods her head in agreement. Zuko didn't waste any time in grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the vacation home.

They make it to the door when Zuko thinks rationally, "Wait. Wait. Wait" he pants pulling away from her, "We can't do this _here._" Through all the cloudy thoughts she too realizes the problem, "R-right" she nods and they take off around the side of the house to the backyard garden. Under the moonlight on Ember Island they make love and they also make a new future for themselves. It is truly a place for one to find oneself… they just happened to find their other half.

* * *

Mimi: Yeah I ended it there. I'm just need to get to sleep early for Class Night practice in the morning. I've been thinking about writing this one-shot for about a day now (mother's day) and I feel like I need to get it off my chest. I'm sorry if you're all disappointed, but hey it's not the end of the world. Okay so I was inspired to write it when I was cleaning the kitchen and played the song 'Livin' La Vida Loca' by Ricky Martin. I was thinking it would apply to Zutara very nicely. Katara would play the temptress that bewitches Zuko and they'd GET IT ON!!! I might right a Rated M story later, but for now I'm gonna play it safe.

P.S. If there are mistakes then my bad.


End file.
